Snow and Mistletoe
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Na véspera de Natal, uma tempestade vem através de Isabella mandando-a à procura de seu recluso Chefe. Uma vez que ela está na sua cabana com nenhum outro lugar para ir, há apenas uma maneira de se manter quente. Abra para ler a sinopse completa!
1. Sinopse

**Opa! Mais uma adaptação quentinha saindo para vocês! Esta é uma história da autora Alexa Riley com os personagens da nossa querida Stephenie Meyer, classificação +18, mas você lê o que quiser (vai ser nosso segredo, rs). A adaptação está em andamento e tentarei completar o mais breve possível, a história tem em torno de 10 capítulos e espero vocês para comentar e interagir. Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!**

* * *

A voz de Isabella tem cativado a Edward, e ela se tornou sua maior obsessão. Desde que ele a contratou para ler audiobooks, escutá-la é a única coisa que faz seu mundo solitário suportável. Graças a Deus ela nunca o viu. As cicatrizes só iriam assustá-la.

Edward já atuou em todas as fantasias que Isabella já teve, desde que ouviu sua voz pela primeira vez ao telefone, e, ler as amostras eróticas para ele, apenas alimenta seu desejo. Ouvi-lo do outro lado do telefone é a melhor parte do dia dela, e ela está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para agradá-lo.

Na véspera de Natal, uma tempestade vem através de Isabella mandando-a à procura de seu recluso Chefe. Uma vez que ela está na sua cabana com nenhum outro lugar para ir, há apenas uma maneira de se manter quente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Boa leitura!**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Isabella**

 **"Por favor", ela implorou. "Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim agora. Faz muito tempo."**

Annabelle implorou a Sam, antes de tomar o controle em suas próprias mãos, agarrando seu pau duro e o guiando para sua boceta molhada. Querendo torná-los inteiros, mais uma vez, para nunca mais ser de ninguém, além do único homem que ela já tinha amado. Sempre iria amar.

"Vou te dar o que você quer. Me dê o que eu quero", Sam exigiu, puxando para trás apenas um pouco fora dela, a cabeça do pau dele mal tocava sua abertura. Ela sabia o que ele queria, e ela estava doente de lutar contra esses sentimentos. Ela acharia uma maneira de fazê-los funcionar, não importa o quão diferente seus mundos eram.

"Eu te amo. Só você." Ela deu-lhe as palavras que ele queria, porque elas eram verdadeiras.

Ela sabia até sua alma.

Samuel empurrava, para dentro do seu corpo acolhedor, seu pau duro com fome por ela, assim como ele estava."

A pesada respiração através do telefone puxa-me de minha narração. "Sr. Masen, você está bem?"

"Edward", ele grunhe, soando irritado comigo. "Diga".

"Edward", eu sussurro. Ele tem me corrigido há meses, mas por alguma razão ainda digo sempre 'Sr. Masen.' Faz-me lembrar de quem ele é — que ele não é um amigo com que estou falando ao telefone. Ele é um cliente e nada mais, não importa o que minhas fantasias da noite me dizem.

Ouvi um grunhido e, em seguida, a linha fica em silêncio. Gostaria de saber se ele está com raiva de mim, e me amaldiçoo interiormente. Eu tinha um trabalho constante, antes de começar a narrar livros para sua empresa, 'All for You', mas com ele me oferecendo mais e mais projetos, ele tem sido meu único cliente por bem mais de dois meses. Parece bobagem, e tenho certeza que terei mais projetos em outros lugares, mas eu gosto de trabalhar para ele. Ele lida com as coisas um pouco diferente do que a maioria dos clientes para quem trabalho, mas eu gosto de sua maneira. Parece que eu gosto de um monte de coisas sobre Edward, apesar de saber muito pouco sobre ele.

O silêncio paira no ar enquanto eu espero ele voltar a falar. Suas palavras me fazem coisas. Coisas que não deviam. Eu de alguma forma me apeguei a ele recentemente. À espera de nossas chamadas diárias tornou-se agora um pouco de uma obsessão, que eu tenho certeza que minha mãe iria dizer-me que era tão insalubre quanto a minha falta de uma vida social.

"Hmm," eu murmuro, tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável. Não consigo suportar a tensão, mas tudo o que ouço é sua respiração pesada, uma coisa que me faz lembrar os muitos livros de erotismo que li. O herói estaria sem fôlego respirando no ouvido da heroína depois de uma rodada difícil de sexo. É um som que eu nunca ouvi, mas encontro-me a imaginar como seria se Edward fizesse esse som no meu ouvido, seu corpo em cima de mim.

"Acho que já chega por hoje", ele finalmente disse, sua voz grave rolando sobre minha pele como uma carícia áspera, quente, como sempre acontece quando ele fala comigo. Se qualquer um deveria estar narrando um livro, esse um, é Edward. Ele tem uma voz como nunca ouvi antes, e já ouvi muitas na minha linha de trabalho. Vozes que são supostas para serem as melhores e não são nada de especial comparadas a de Edward.

"Ok, Sen — Edward," eu me corrigi rapidamente, mais uma vez fazendo-me parecer como uma tola incompetente que não lembra de nada.

"Eu vou ter o livro de Scott enviado esta tarde. Só alguns toques mais e isso estará acabado. Então eu vou começar este novo, se você gostar da amostra que fiz."

Edward gosta de fazer as amostras por telefone e também gosta de verificar diariamente o meu status no projeto, algo que não é normal com o trabalho de áudio. Quase tudo pode ser feito por e-mail, mas Edward diz que ele gosta de fazer assim. Pelo que ele está me pagando para ser a voz em audiobooks, estou feliz em saltar através de aros pelos projetos. Ok, isso só é parcialmente verdade. Eu iria pular através dos aros, mas nossos telefonemas significam mais para mim do que apenas trabalho.

Às vezes nossas chamadas mergulham na vida pessoal, principalmente sobre mim e minha vida. De vez em quando, encontro-me a divagar, e ele apenas me escuta. Talvez ele seja muito educado e sinta pena de mim por ter que ter conversas com alguém que é praticamente um estranho. Embora ele não me pareça como um estranho mais.

"Isso soa perfeito. Eu tenho muito disso acontecendo amanhã, por isso quero cuidar esta noite e desligar ambas as nossas listas de tarefas, diz ele, escorregando de volta para falar de negócios. É incrível como ele faz isso. Às vezes me pergunto se talvez ele tenha uma vida de sexo louco, porque minhas narrações sempre parecem correr pelo lado sujo e nunca afeta a ele.

Eu geralmente acabo em uma pilha de gosma quando nós estamos terminando, com mamilos duros e calcinha molhada. Nós desligaríamos e eu teria minha mão dentro da minha calcinha antes da linha silenciar.

Não era o narrar dos livros que me excitava. Venho fazendo narrações de romance durante anos. Normalmente eu os fazia sozinha, sem ninguém ouvindo. Mas de alguma forma, a leitura em voz alta para Edward tem-me para além de ligada. Pode ser por que as partes que ele seleciona para as amostras são sempre as partes mais sujas, ou poderia apenas ser ele.

Eu disse a mim mesma que era porque Edward estava jogando comigo. Eu pensei que talvez ele ainda tivesse uma quedinha por mim como eu tinha por ele, mas depois o tempo passou, e ele nunca parecia afetado. Ele nunca tentou ser mais amigável comigo como eu fui com ele, e depois de um tempo eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse criado isso somente na minha cabeça. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu vivo muito dentro de mim, e parecia ter acontecido novamente. Eu tinha construído algo em minha mente que não estava realmente lá. Pior, o pensamento de não ter essa interação mais, era aterrorizante, de alguma forma estranha.

"Ok. Vou enviar o arquivo logo." Eu tento manter meu tom apenas como causal, como o seu, mas ainda estou mastigando o fato de que ele tem muita coisa acontecendo amanhã. É Natal, então eu deveria esperar que ele estivesse ocupado. Tudo o que tenho planejado é um jantar de TV e Netflix.

"Tenha um feliz Natal, Isabella."

"Você também, Edward." Eu bati final do plantão, prontamente querendo desconectá-lo. Deixo o telefone na minha mesa e abro os meus e-mails. Eu quero ir em frente e enviar o arquivo, mas minha internet não quer conectar. Depois de reiniciar o modem e meu laptop, faço meu caminho para a janela enquanto tudo está sendo reinicializado.

É a véspera de Natal perfeita. A neve já começou a cair, e as luzes de Natal na minha árvore, atrás de mim, refletem na janela. É como se elas estivessem zombando de mim. Minha casa está decorada como se eu estivesse dando uma festa de Natal amanhã. Não há um ponto que não esteja coberto em algum tipo de decoração de Natal. Por que eu faço isso para mim mesma, eu não tenho ideia.

Eu sou introvertida e sempre fui. Fiz alguns amigos na faculdade, sempre preferindo ter meu nariz profundamente enfiado em um livro. Mas desde então eles me desprezaram, um por um, lentamente perdendo contato ao longo do tempo. Ninguém quer ser amigo de uma garota que raramente sai de casa.

Quem sabe onde estão meus pais nesta época do ano. Ninguém gosta de viajar mais do que eles. Ainda não faço ideia de como eu vim de tais borboletas sociais. Eu gosto de coisas pequenas e íntimas, e eu sempre quis passar um Natal assim com meus pais. Quando eu era criança, minha mãe enfeitava tudo, como eu fiz na minha própria casa, mas ela sempre encheu o dia com pessoas que eu mal conhecia.

Agora é quase risível. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso, mas agora aqui, eu estou em uma casa com tudo enfeitado para o Natal e não há uma alma para gastá-lo comigo. Não sei o que é pior.

Minha mente vagueia para Edward, imaginando os quais podem ser os seus planos. Ele teria uma pessoa especial para passar o seu Natal? O pensamento envia um impulso irracional de ciúmes por mim.

Talvez eu possa inventar um motivo para entrar em contato com ele, ou ligue para lhe desejar um feliz Natal. Eu castigo-me pela ideia boba. Considerando o quão rápido ele saiu instantes atrás no telefone, ele provavelmente tem planos para hoje à noite.

Rosnando para mim mesma, puxo o meu cabelo do meu rabo de cavalo para aliviar a tensão que estou sentindo.

Componha-se, digo a mim mesma. Vou terminar este projeto para Edward, entrar no meu pijama de Natal, comer biscoitos, que passei o dia assando e decorando, e assistir filmes em meu feriado favorito. Não me permitirei fazer uma festa de piedade.


	3. Capítulo 2

Desculpem pela demora, acabei ficando sem Internet. Aproveitem e boa leitura!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Edward**

Eu desligo o telefone e me reclino na minha cadeira, suspirando. Eu fecho os olhos e deixo o som do meu nome, saindo de sua boca pecaminosa rolando em torno na minha mente. "Edward, Edward, Edward."

Eu pressinto ela dizendo mais e mais, enquanto eu conduzo nela. O pensamento me tem pronto para gozar de novo, e eu chego mais perto para pegar uma caixa de lenços para limpar o esperma do orgasmo que já tive.

Depois da primeira vez que eu ouvi a voz dela, e ela tinha lido uma cena para mim, eu comecei a manter uma caixa de lenços por perto. Com cada sílaba saindo da boca dela, tem sido mais e mais difícil, até que eu finalmente tive que silenciar o telefone e bater uma. Não aguento, a voz dela me deixa além do selvagem. Nunca tinha reagido a uma voz assim como a de Isabella e quanto mais eu a ouço, mais eu quero ela.

Por alguns anos e até agora tenho vivido nessa cabana em Montana. Comecei a minha empresa, 'All for You', há alguns anos, depois do acidente.

O acidente.

Trabalhei como um publicitário para uma editora em Nova York, trabalhando com autores e agentes. Um dia quando eu estava no meu caminho de casa, eu estava atravessando a rua em frente ao meu apartamento e fui atropelado por um carro. O motorista não me viu, e todos os meus médicos disseram que tive sorte de estar vivo. O acidente deixou uma boa parte do meu corpo, cheia de cicatrizes, incluindo um lado do meu rosto. Demorou meses para curar, e depois disso, me senti apertado e claustrofóbico na cidade grande. A cicatriz foi demais para me deixar ir para fora, em público, e eu precisava ficar longe do barulho.

Eu queria trabalhar em casa, e audiobooks era algo no que já tinha ajudado alguns autores antes. Então eu comecei a minha empresa para ajudar meus clientes encontrarem o ajuste perfeito para seus audiobooks, e antes que eu percebesse eu tinha uma longa lista de pessoas que necessitavam dos meus serviços.

Eu comprei minha cabana em Montana alguns anos antes do acidente, visitando frequentemente tanto quanto eu pudesse, mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Quando eu estava bem o suficiente, eu decidi deixar a Big Apple e ir viver do jeito que queria. Meus pais e minha irmã ainda moram em Nova York, amando a metrópole agitada. No começo ficaram tristes, eu estava saindo, mas eu acho que eles entenderam a minha necessidade de isolamento. Eu gostava de estar por conta próprio muito antes, mas após o acidente, era difícil estar em público. Mas a tecnologia é ótima, e me permite manter contato com eles. Eu costumo visitá-los uma vez por ano, e é suficiente para mim. Nos conectamos todos por e-mail, mas eu gosto de minha solidão. Eles fazem, todos os anos, eu voltar para casa para o Natal, e eu fui um par de vezes. Mas todo ano indo para casa, tudo em que consigo pensar é voltar para minha tranquila cabana na floresta.

Eu cresci meu negócio, e agora eu tenho uma lista de espera dos autores querendo meus serviços. Pego um dos seus livros e ajudo a combiná-los com o leitor perfeito. Normalmente, eu os ajusto quando necessário, mas caso contrário, faço a correspondência para eles e passo para o próximo.

Até Isabella.

A primeira vez que ouvi sua audição, eu estava procurando por uma voz feminina para um dos thrillers de espionagem dos meus clientes. Ela apresentou seu currículo, e mandei uma amostra de voz, querendo ver se ela caberia nas necessidades dele. A amostra que mandei para ela era completamente mansa, apenas um capítulo sobre a investigação da heroína sobre o caso. Mas cada tom de voz de Isabella deixou meu pau duro. Soou como se ela estivesse falando diretamente comigo, e ela mandou vibrações através de meus ossos. O capítulo mais despretensioso, que ela poderia ter lido alguma vez ganhou vida com as emoções que eu nunca soube que fossem possíveis.

Naquele dia eu a contratei e comecei a usá-la para toda as partes com sexo feminino que eu precisasse. Depois de um tempo, porém, eu precisava de mais. Eu tinha que ter algo mais profundo de Isabella.

Comecei vasculhando autores de romance que tinham necessidades de audiobooks, e peguei alguns clientes. Gostei de debruçar-me sobre livros até encontrar a mais doce, os mais sujos possíveis e salvar seções específicas para ela ler. Virei toda a minha atenção para este lado do negócio, focando em Isabella e em seu trabalho de voz com romance. Minhas próprias necessidades egoístas tomando conta e me consumindo.

Eu iria gravar sua leitura para mim pelo telefone para que eu pudesse reproduzi-la novamente a cada noite antes de ir para a cama, sempre sendo também atento durante sua leitura ao vivo, para ter plenamente cada detalhe de suas palavras. Eu acho que quando eu reproduzi-lo durante a noite, eu posso ouvir muito mais do que o que ela está lendo; Eu posso ouvir a melodia sensual enquanto eu adormeço.

Depois da primeira vez que a tive lendo um livro de romance, encontrei-me incapaz de enviá-lo para o autor. Em vez disso, eu usei outra pessoa para o audiobook. Não tive coragem para dividir a voz do Isabella com ninguém, e eu sei que era uma loucura. Estou pagando-a para gravar audiobooks por meses, mas nunca enviei nenhum de seus trabalhos para um autor, em vez disso, pago-lhe do meu próprio dinheiro e uso outro leitor para o trabalho.

Eu tinha feito uma abundância de dinheiro na minha vida, de modo que se eu nunca trabalhasse novamente e apenas pagasse a Isabella para ler para mim, ela poderia fazê-lo até o fim dos tempos e eu não ficaria sem dinheiro. Então, eu praticamente parei de tomar todos os postos de trabalho, a menos que girassem em torno de Isabella e sua voz.

A melhor parte do meu dia é pegar o telefone para ligar para ela. Eu fico duro antes de eu sequer discar o número. Ela enviou a foto com seu currículo on-line, e estou apenas triste o suficiente para admitir que a imprimi e está na minha mesa. Olho para ela, enquanto ela lê para mim, pelo telefone, e eu lentamente me acaricio.

Mesmo depois que ela desliga, eu fico sentado, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e basta ouvi-la falar sobre o seu dia e sua vida para me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. O que eu não daria para tocá-la.

Fechando esse pensamento, me levanto e desperdiçar o tecido coberto e abotoo minhas calças jeans. Eu ando até lá atrás, agarro o machado na varanda e vou cortar lenha. Vai ajudar a manter minha mente ocupada enquanto eu tento não pensar em coisas que não posso ter.

Isabella é lindíssima, com grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos ondulados castanhos. Seus lábios carnudos estão sorrindo na foto que ela me mandou, bochechas rosadas com vida. Pelo que ela me disse, ela só vive cerca de três horas de onde eu estou, mas ela não sabe disso. Ela acabou por me dizer a cidade que ela estava vivendo um dia, e eu olhei para cima. Também sei que ela é solteira, e eu cerro meu queixo no pensamento. Como alguém poderia vê-la e ouvir a voz dela e não querer colhê-la? Ao mesmo tempo, o pensamento me irrita quando imagino outro tendo-a.

Trazendo o machado na madeira, eu assisto como ele lasca ela em dois. Deixo escapar um longo suspiro e desejo pela milionésima vez que eu tivesse visto aquele carro vindo. Se eu estivesse inteiro e homem o suficiente para varrer Isabella fora de seus pés, eu iria entrar na minha caminhonete e dirigir três horas para bater em sua porta e pedir-lhe para sair comigo em um encontro. Ela é tão perfeita, e ela merece o melhor.

Não metade de um homem.

Acho que vou ter que me contentar a masturbar-me com a sua voz pelo resto da minha vida. Isso não é exatamente o que eu quero, mas uma parte dela é melhor que nada. E se ela nunca descobrir, então qual é o mal? Posso ter minha fantasia perfeita na minha cabeça, onde ela é minha e eu sou dela.

Ignorando a minha solidão, comprometo-me com a tarefa de cortar mais madeira, adicionando à montanha que já tenho. Inverno em Montana não é brincadeira, mas minha casa está muito bem abastecida. Eu tenho energia da cidade que é bastante estreita e uma lareira no meu quarto, só no caso. Há também um fogão a lenha na cozinha para cozinhar quando eu sinto a necessidade, mas desde que eu tenho energia, eu não uso o de lenha. A cabana é bem espaçosa para uma pessoa, com uma sala de estar e cozinha tudo junto. Há um quarto principal lá em baixo com um banheiro anexado e dois quartos lá em cima com um banheiro no meio. Eu uso um para meu escritório e um é um quarto sobressalente, embora nunca fosse usado. O lugar estava decorado quando eu comprei, então deixei-o assim.

A neve começa a cair mais pesada, que é esperado nesta época do ano. Eu lanço minha madeira recém cortada para a varanda e faço meu caminho para dentro. Depois de retirar o meu casaco e botas, vou para meu quarto e ligo meu laptop.

Deitado no meio da cama, clico no play, e a voz de Isabella preenche o ambiente. Chego uma mão na frente da minha calça, acariciando meu pau duro, enquanto ela me diz tudo sobre as coisas que quero fazer com ela.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Isabella**

Bato no modem novamente, eu sei que meus esforços serão infrutíferos. Já ajustei a estúpida coisa quatro vezes até agora e nada o faz funcionar. Minha única opção era bater e parece não estar funcionando também. Olhando pela janela, vejo a neve começar a cair um pouco mais difícil, mas não o suficiente para me fazer pensar que causaria problemas de internet.

"Droga". Eu bato no modem novamente, dizendo uma oração silenciosa, e todas as luzes apagam-se nele. Morto. Como meu contrato com 'All for You'. O pensamento faz meu estômago azedar.

Sem mais Edward. Talvez ele não me demita, mas talvez ele faça. Ele me disse que ele queria isto hoje. Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que já são cinco da tarde, na véspera de Natal. Está tudo fechado. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa arrumar a bolsa e ir a um café local para usar seu Wi-Fi para enviar o arquivo.

Minhas opções estão acabando. Não, não se esgotando. Não tenho nenhuma. Zero. Estou ferrada.

Talvez eu posso ligar e explicar e fazê-lo entender. Decidi dar-lhe uma chance. Eu ligo para Edward. É algo que nunca fiz antes porque é ele quem sempre liga. O telefone toca seis vezes antes de ir para o correio de voz, me faz pensar no que ele estará fazendo. Reviro os olhos, pensando que não é da minha conta.

Ele provavelmente está sentado em frente a uma fogueira com sua família ou namorada, comendo biscoitos e tendo um Natal perfeito. Tenho certeza que é como um daqueles romances sentimentais que já narrei antes.

Estatelei-me no sofá, e começo o luto pela perda do melhor contrato que já tive. Que se dane. Não é o trabalho que estou triste em perder, é ele. Parece que têm esse estranho poder sobre mim. Como é que me apeguei a alguém que mal conheço? Alguém que nunca compartilha algo pessoal sobre si, mesmo quando eu tento puxar as coisas dele. Às vezes eu sinto que está lá na ponta da língua dele, mas simplesmente nunca vem.

Quando meu telefone toca, faz-me saltar do sofá e rapidamente buscá-lo sem olhar para ver quem é.

"Edward"? Eu digo para o telefone, odiando a maneira que minha voz sai todo ofegante como se eu tivesse corrido uma milha.

"Quem é Edward?", minha mãe silva no telefone, me fazendo cair de volta para o sofá.

"Ninguém, mãe." A mentira rola facilmente da minha boca. Não quero falar sobre isso com ela, uma relação imaginária com um homem que é essencialmente o meu chefe. Ela me perguntaria como ele se parece, quantas vezes nós saímos, assim por diante. Todas as coisas que eu não poderia responder, e isso é quando ela realmente começaria a falar sobre ser mais social e como eu deveria talvez falar com um psicólogo para ver o que estava errado comigo.

Nada há de errado comigo. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa caseira. Eu não encontrei ainda uma pessoa que quer ser uma pessoa caseira comigo. O futuro não está olhando muito longe, para me encontrar com qualquer um. Não quando eu estou sonhando com um homem que eu nunca conheci.

"Não soa como ninguém", diz ela, cutucando novamente, mas eu sei que tem boas intenções. Eu não poderia clicar com minha mãe e meu pai, mas eles me amam.

"Apenas um cliente. Eu estou trabalhando em um projeto de última hora, e eu preciso falar com ele, mas não consigo encontrá-lo." Dou pouca informação honesta, esperando que vá terminar as perguntas e nós poderemos mudar o tópico. Eu chego a um dos cookies no prato que eu coloquei na mesa de café e dou uma mordida. A doçura não faz nada para me sentir melhor. Vou precisar de bolo para isso.

"Ele está provavelmente com a sua família como você deveria estar. É este projeto a razão pela qual você não decidiu se juntar a nós? Aposto que você assumiu um trabalho só porque você não queria vir neste Natal."

O bufar na voz dela é um que estou acostumada demais. Funciona melhor em meu pai do que em mim.

"Não fui convidada." Não menciono que nem sei onde eles estão agora.

Desde que me mudei para morar sozinha, minha mãe parou com as grandes festas e mudou-se para passar o Natal em locais aleatórios, em hotéis chiques.

"Você está sempre convidada". A dor na voz dela me faz sentir-me culpada imediatamente. Eu sei que sempre sou convidada, mas queimou ainda não receber uma chamada ou algo assim. "Não recebeu meu cartão?"

"Ahh," eu me confundo, descartando o cookie de volta para a mesa e vou em direção a porta de entrada, da porta da frente. Eu mantenho um cesto sobre a mesa e sempre atiro minha correspondência lá.

Eu estou olhando para a pilha enquanto minha mãe me diz o que estão fazendo e como ela desejava que eu estivesse lá.

Eu nunca passo por essa cesta até que esteja praticamente transbordando. De qualquer forma, a maior parte é normalmente lixo. Todas as minhas contas são pagas on-line. Quem precisa de correio? Se ele não vem em uma caixa da Amazon, não estou interessada. Vai para o cesto de correio. Eu passo por isso vez uma vez por mês, quando ela começa a encher demais e derramar sobre a mesa, deixando-me sem escolha.

Cavo através dela, procurando cartões, retirando um triste total de três, enquanto minha mãe continua sacudindo sobre Paris. A maioria das pessoas recebem toneladas de cartões, que eles alinham em suas chaminés ou cobrem sua geladeira com eles. O primeiro cartão é um genérico do meu dentista, mas um segundo para-me morta. O nome dele está escrito à mão no canto superior esquerdo. Nenhum selo estúpido ou rótulo impresso por fora. Edward Masen.

Até mesmo sua escrita é sexy e masculina, deixando-me toda quente.

"Mãe, eu tenho que ir. Feliz Natal. Eu te amo." Rudemente cortei minha mãe enquanto ela listava as pessoas que ela e meu pai estarão vendo amanhã. Eu não fazia ideia de quem algum deles eram de qualquer maneira, e eu tenho assuntos mais importantes em minhas mãos.

Abri o cartão, cuidando para não rasgar o envelope demais, querendo mantê-lo tão perfeito quanto possível. A frente do cartão mostra uma cena de neve bonita — uma cabana simples com neve caindo ao redor dela. Acima da imagem de invernal perfeita está _'Feliz Natal'_ , escrito em uma pia batismal rústica. Impresso no interior está uma simples mensagem _'Que todos seus desejos se realizem no Natal'_. Mas abaixo disso, escrito em uma letra distinta, é o que chama minha atenção.

 _Para a voz mais doce que conheço._

 _Abraços e beijos,_

 _Edward._

Meu coração começa a acelerar com as simples palavras, e eu passei meu dedo sobre o beijo.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo gentil, mas era normal dizer a uma mulher que ela tem a voz mais doce que ele conhecia e adicionar abraços e beijos, ou ele estava flertando comigo? Ou sou eu mais uma vez fazendo muito disso? Havia tantos abraços como haviam beijos. Claro, ele quis comentar sobre a minha voz. Isso é o que faço para ele, afinal. Talvez ele tenha cartões para todos no trabalho, como o cartão de dentista estúpido que eu tenho. Pelo que sei, ele tem uma secretária que os prepara e ele só os assina.

Virando o envelope, vejo um endereço que não corresponde a sede da empresa. Eu sei porque isso está estampado nos contratos que assino com cada novo livro que eu assumo. É estranho, porque este é muito mais perto de mim. Este endereço é apenas três horas da minha casa. Conheço a cidade e estive lá algumas vezes. Eu me lembro de ela ser pequena e pitoresca, quando fui lá uma tarde para olhar antiguidades.

Faço um julgamento precipitado. O cartão dizia que todos os seus desejos de Natal se tornem realidade, e este ano o meu desejo é não perder o Edward da minha vida. Mesmo que isso signifique manter-me firmemente no papel de sua empregada, eu vou levá-lo. Estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer, e eu estou indo para sua casa. Carrego as faixas de áudio para uma unidade USB, eu acho que eu posso só levá-la para ele. Em seguida, ele vai ter o seu trabalho, e eu vou saber, sem sombra de dúvida, que eu não vou ser demitida.

Eu sei que eu poderia estar louca, mas o pensamento de não ter minhas chamadas diárias com Edward está me quebrando. Elas são algo que não estou pronta para deixar ir, mesmo que minha obsessão tenha ficado um pouco insalubre. Olhando pela janela, vejo que a neve cai um pouco mais.

Quando que eu chegar lá, será muito tarde. Devia fazer as malas e talvez ficar em um motel local ou algo assim. Se a neve continuar caindo assim, provavelmente não será seguro dirigir de volta hoje à noite.

Eu corro para o meu quarto e rapidamente pego um saco, junto tudo, parando na frente do espelho olho para mim.

Vou vê-lo. Eu estou indo realmente ficar cara a cara com Edward. Eu aliso o meu cabelo castanho, sabendo que eu não tenho muito tempo para fazer qualquer coisa nele. Estou em leggings e um suéter de Natal bobo que abraça o meu corpo um pouco mais apertado do que há alguns anos atrás.

É enfeitado com luzes piscando que acendem se acionadas.

Não importa, digo a mim mesma, e agarro a minha bolsa. Eu deslizo sobre umas botas, um casaco de inverno pesado e um gorro. Agarro o drive USB e meu laptop, soltando-os no saco também. Eu vou para o meu Jeep e programo o endereço no meu GPS. Aperto o botão da garagem, puxo para fora e fico sentada enquanto eu a assisto se fechar.

Uma hora, no caminho, minha mente começa a tirar o melhor de mim. O que vai acontecer quando eu chegar lá? Ele vai ficar com raiva que eu interrompi seu Natal? Ou ele vai ficar feliz por ele ter os arquivos que ele precisava e talvez me convidar para entrar? Mas quando minha mente vai para ele talvez passando o feriado com uma mulher, eu sei que eu tenho que focar meus pensamentos em outro lugar.

Agarrando meu telefone, eu bato no meu aplicativo sonoro e trago meus livros baixados. Eu bati num dos que eu registrei para Edward. Eu comprei o audiobook quando anunciou, no outro dia. Quero ouvir a história e tirar minha mente das coisas, mas quando as primeiras palavras são lidas, o que enche meus ouvidos faz meu estômago dar um nó.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Edward**

Depois que eu me masturbo duas vezes enquanto ouço a voz de Isabella, decidi sair da cama e comer alguma coisa. Eu poderia ficar na cama o dia todo ouvindo ela e tocando-me, mas parece meio triste passar meu Natal assim.

Eu coloquei alguns moletons longos e uma camisa térmica, preparando para vestir-me para a cama já que está ficando tarde. Indo para o meu aparelho de som, eu coloco para tocar o álbum Amendoins de Natal. Eu sei que se eu colocar outro áudio de Isabella, vou acabar na cama, acariciando-me com a voz dela. Eu vou para a minha geladeira, tentando descobrir o que eu quero. Eu tenho um grande jantar planejado para mim amanhã, porque gosto de cozinhar, e eu queria fazer algo especial para o dia de Natal. Nada em minha pequena cidade estaria aberto, assim passar o dia lendo e comendo dentro de casa estará na ordem do dia.

Olhando pela janela da cozinha, vejo o pôr do sol e a neve que está caindo fortemente. Eu estou querendo saber se a energia vai aguentar para eu cozinhar. Coisa boa é que eu tenho uma abundância de madeira e um fogão a lenha para cozinhar. Estou preparado para o pior cenário, sabendo quão ruim o tempo pode estar nesta época do ano. Há dois anos eu tive neve para mais de uma semana e tive que caminhar até a cidade para comprar suprimentos. Não planejo fazer isso de novo. Nunca mais.

Quando eu me preparo para fazer sanduíches, penso que eu deveria obter um gato ou um cão. Algo para me fazer companhia durante momentos como este. Eu gosto da minha solidão e de estar longe do mundo, mas às vezes fico muito sozinho. Quando vou para a cidade, não falo com as pessoas a não ser que eu precise, e tento encobrir minhas cicatrizes tanto quanto possível. Não gosto das pessoas me olhando e me perguntando o que aconteceu. Ou pior, sentindo pena de mim.

Sacudindo esse pensamento, volto a fazer alguma coisa para comer. Quando fica pronto, eu vou para a sala e sento-me em frente à lareira. Olho fixamente para as chamas, pensando em Isabella e imaginando o que ela estará fazendo agora.

Ela deve estar com sua família, como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Aproveitando a véspera de Natal com entes queridos, ou talvez, saindo com os amigos. Talvez ela encontrará alguém enquanto ela está fora, alguém que pode ser visto em público com ela e de quem não vai sentir a necessidade de se esconder.

Eu penso sobre o que seria passar o Natal com Isabella. Se eu estivesse inteiro, e ela fosse minha, eu acho que eu teria overdose de alegria de Natal. Eu gostaria de passar o dia todo na cama, nos aninhar nus e manter-nos quente. Eu gostaria de fazer amor com ela várias vezes, apenas deixá-la sair da cama para fazer biscoitos comigo e abrir os presentes junto a lareira. Nua, claro. Eu gostaria de saborear cada polegada de seu corpo curvilíneo, comer sua buceta em frente à lareira. Iria fodê-la no balcão da cozinha, então ela estaria coberta de farinha e granulado. Iria arrastá-la para fora para fazer anjos de neve até que ela ficasse congelada, e então arrastá-la para a banheira e dar-lhe um banho, até que ela ficasse quente. Eu iria abraçá-la naquela noite e sussurrar no ouvido dela quanto eu a am—.

"Vamos lá, Edward," digo a mim mesmo, tentando livrar-me da fantasia. Não é real, e nunca será. O que eu tenho está apenas na minha cabeça e nada mais. Pensando que preciso de algo para levantar meu astral, eu ando para o meu quarto e pego a gravação de Isabella juntamente com meu celular. Eu olho para baixo e enquanto caminho de volta para a cozinha, eu congelo quando vejo uma chamada perdida dela.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de chamá-la de volta imediatamente, imaginando como poderia ter perdido isso. Ah sim, eu estava ocupado batendo punheta um par de vezes ouvindo-a ler livros sujos em voz alta. Jesus, Edward, você poderia ser mais ridículo?

Depois de apenas um toque, a chamada se desconecta, e olhei para baixo no meu telefone, vendo se tenho serviço. Tento de novo e novamente eu fico desconectado após um toque. Eu tento cinco vezes mais e não acontece nada. Eu tenho uma doente sensação no estômago. E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se alguma coisa deu errada?

Eu verifico o tempo que ela ligou e vejo o que foi há mais de três horas. Começo a me preocupar.

A quem poderia ligar e falar? Como posso saber se ela está bem? Eu consegui um contato de um membro da família quando assinamos o contrato dela? Deus, por que não pensei que em algo assim poderia acontecer?

Eu começo a andar pela sala, pensando em como entrar em contato com ela, quando vejo flash de faróis através do quarto.

"Que porra é essa?"

Quem possivelmente pode estar vindo para minha casa? Nunca tive alguém vindo aqui, e minha família não apareceria sem me dizer. Talvez eles estejam perdidos. Mas minha garagem tem três milhas de comprimento. Quem vem pela estrada até aqui sabe onde eles estão indo.

Eu vou ao armário do corredor e pego o bastão que guardo lá. Tenho uma espingarda de caça, mas fica na parte de trás da casa e não está carregada. Provavelmente não é o melhor lugar para isto, nesta situação, mas nunca precisei antes.

Eu calço minhas botas mais rápido que posso. Eu lanço meu casaco e caminho em direção a porta da frente. Eu vejo o Jeep virar na entrada e apenas estacionar, enquanto eu ando para fora da varanda e desço os degraus da frente. Eu fico lá por meio segundo, segurando o bastão, e esperando para ver quem aparecerá. A neve está realmente caindo agora, e até mesmo alguns pés longe do carro, é difícil entender o que está acontecendo.

Quando uma mulher pequena em um grande casaco e meias passa pela parte de trás do jipe, eu semicerro os olhos enquanto eu tento descobrir quem é. Ela não chega perto quando me vê com um bastão na mão, e em seguida, eu percebo que eu não tenho nada para cobrir meu rosto.

Eu não estou vestindo um chapéu ou lenço, e minhas cicatrizes devem assustá-la.

Eu não posso ver seus olhos muito bem com toda a neve que está vindo para baixo, mas eu abaixo o taco um pouco, pensando que ela deve precisar de algum tipo de ajuda para estar tão longe.

"Edward?"

A voz quase me derruba sobre minha bunda. Eu deixo o taco cair na neve... e eu me viro, rapidamente dando a Isabella minhas costas. Não posso deixá-la me ver. Como ela conseguiu chegar aqui?

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Isabella?" Eu posso ouvir o som frio e insensível na minha voz, mas não consigo parar.

"Eu... Eu tive um problema com minha internet. Eu precisava entregar o livro de volta para você hoje".

Sua voz quente é sedosa, como caramelo derretido rolando sobre meus ombros tensos e penetrando em meu coração. Meu pau responde a ela, como sempre acontece, indo a uma rocha dura, mesmo com este tempo gelado.

"Você não deveria estar fora neste tempo." Tudo que consigo pensar é como foi perigoso para ela vir aqui.

Há um silêncio por um segundo, e então eu ouço seus pés ligeiramente. "Você está certo. Foi uma verdadeira merda chegar até aqui. Desculpa. Tentei ligar, mas não queria perder um prazo." Eu ouço seu riso nervoso e tenho que me controlar de ir confortá-la. "Sinto muito, podemos fazer isso outra hora. Eu vou só fazer meu caminho de volta para a cidade e tentar te ligar mais tarde."

"Não!" Eu não me virei, mas a palavra ecoa pela floresta, silenciando-a.

Nunca sonhei que ela estaria aqui, e agora que ela está, eu não suporto a ideia de deixá-la ir. É muito perigoso ela dirigir para qualquer outro lugar, não que eu iria deixá-la de qualquer maneira.

"O clima está ficando pior. Você não pode dirigir nisto."

"Sinto muito, Edward. Não queria perder o meu emprego. Me desculpe por que tê-lo incomodado na véspera de Natal. Eu vi a cidade apenas algumas milhas atrás. Eu posso ir para um motel aqui, e talvez possamos falar depois das festas."

"Fique!" Eu me viro rapidamente, jogando fora a palavra antes de eu ter a chance de puxá-la de volta. Eu olho para longe, não fazendo contato visual e tentando manter minha cabeça voltada para que o pior de minhas cicatrizes não fiquem de frente para ela. "O motel está cheio. Você pode ficar comigo. Eu tenho um quarto." Eu não tenho ideia se o motel está cheio ou não. Eu só não quero que Isabella saia.

"Eu não posso chegar assim, Edward. Eu realmente sinto muito─"

"Basta entrar. Está congelando." Eu espero por um segundo, e eu a vejo se dirigir ao seu jipe e pegar um saco na parte traseira. "Você pode ficar a noite. Na parte da manhã eu posso levá-la para o motel na cidade. "

"Obrigado", ela sussurra, e dirijo-me a caminhar para a casa. Quando eu ouço o som de seus passos seguindo atrás de mim, eu libero uma respiração que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando. Quão ruim isso pode ser? Eu posso ficar longe dela por uma noite. Eu posso fazer isso.

Certo?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Isabella**

Eu rapidamente pego minha bolsa do banco do passageiro e siga para sua varanda, meu coração disparando.

"Está com frio?", indaga, pisoteando as botas e sacudindo a neve dele sobre o tapete da porta da frente. Eu o imito, fazendo o mesmo, não querendo entrar com neve em sua cabana.

"Ah, sim". O vento parece ter mais de uma mordida aqui do que na cidade. O frio atravessa você aqui fora. Eu podia sentir isso com o chacoalhar do meu carro quanto mais longe eu fiquei da cidade.

Eu o segui na cabana, antes de tirar as minhas botas e colocando-as na porta.

Ele faz o mesmo, mantendo as costas para mim, enquanto ele faz isso. Não consigo não olhar seus ombros largos.

Pensei que ele seria um cara grande com sua voz tão profunda, mas ele é ainda maior do que eu imaginava. Ele é mais de 1,80, provavelmente um metro a mais que eu com meus 1,60 de estatura. A maioria das pessoas tem um monte de polegadas a mais que eu, mas ele tem mais do que a maioria.

Ele vira a cabeça um pouco, olhando por cima do ombro para mim. Um olho azul profundo se encontra com o meu.

O cabelo cinza solto, cai sobre o rosto, como se ele estivesse precisando de um pequeno corte, e bloqueia a minha visão do rosto dele. Eu estou morrendo para vê-lo.

Parecia que ele tinha uma cicatriz da testa a sua maçã do rosto, quando eu o vi primeiro. Mas com a luz ofuscante na cabana e o cabelo dele, bloqueando minha visão, é difícil dizer.

Ele me lembra um dos heróis antigos que lia no antigos romances inúteis da minha mãe. Todos os livros parecem carregar uma ninhada aura em torno deles. E sempre foram abençoados com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Eles nunca falham e como os heróis, seriam descritos dessa maneira.

Sempre que eu ia pegar mais um dos seus livros, eu quase podia prever quando ia dizê-lo e agora me parece estar de pé poucos metros de um, rasgou direto das páginas.

Eu empurro o pensamento bobo da minha cabeça, porque mais uma vez estou vivendo na minha fantasia, tornando real algo que não é. Dou um passo em direção a ele, incapaz de me impedir, de alcança-lo para tirar o cabelo da cara dele. Não sei o que está me deixando tão ousada, mas eu me arrependo instantaneamente quando ele vira a cabeça, me dando as costas amplas novamente, murmurando algo que não consigo entender.

É quase como se ele não quisesse olhar para mim ou algo assim. O pensamento envia um arrepio frio na espinha, que não tem nada a ver com o tempo. Na verdade, é meio quente aqui comigo ainda toda agasalhada e um fogo ardente na parede. Acho que é a sala de estar, com uma árvore de Natal no canto, luzes coloridas, dançando através dela.

Sempre quis saber como ele é. Eu queria combinar um rosto ao homem que tem estrelado as minhas fantasias nos últimos meses. Quando eu saí do carro, ele me tirou o fôlego. Eu não podia nem vê-lo totalmente e eu estava em transe, só de estar perto dele.

Estando tão perto depois de querê-lo por tanto tempo, achei que suas palavras foram difíceis e nada como eu tinha pensado que seria. Às vezes ele era firme comigo, como quando eu o chamava pelo seu último nome, ou quando levei alguns segundos para atender o telefone quando ele ligou, mas o que aconteceu lá fora foi confuso e perturbador. Era como se ele quisesse me expulsar daqui.

Só que ele não queria me deixar ir ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu... hum..." Eu digo, tentando quebrar o silêncio entre nós pela segunda vez hoje. Vou ser totalmente despedida.

Diabos, eu meio que sabia quando eu coloquei o audiobook e não era a minha voz que soava nele. Tanto quanto eu quero perguntar, não estou cutucando o urso em que ele parece ter se transformado.

Eu sabia que ele era o tipo que choca, silencioso, mas não achei que ele mordia. Agora eu não tenho tanta certeza. Ele poderia arrancar meu coração em pedaços com algumas palavras duras. Talvez seja por isso que passo tanto tempo com minha cabeça nas nuvens e meu nariz nos livros, sonhando em meu mundinho.

Essa merda de romance da vida real é difícil e assustador.

"Siga-me. Eu vou te mostrar onde você pode colocar suas coisas", ele disse sem olhar para mim enquanto ele caminha em direção um corredor. É como se ele quisesse me enfiar em um quarto tão rapidamente quanto possível.

Ele nem olha para mim, e um caroço começa a se formar na minha garganta. Esqueça. Não posso fazer isso.

"Talvez eu devesse apenas..." Eu volto para pegar a maçaneta da porta, mas lembro que não estou em meus sapatos, então eu não posso fazer uma fuga mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Antes que eu possa voltar para pegar meus sapatos, braços grandes são atirados de cada lado de mim, pousando na porta. Seu corpo quente pressiona o meu.

"Não vá". Suas palavras são suaves desta vez, e elas fazem cócegas na minha orelha. Ele não se mexe, e eu não consigo formar algumas palavras com ele pressionado contra mim assim. "Deixa-me mostrar o seu quarto. Você pode tomar um banho quente se quiser."

"Ok". A luta deixa meu corpo, com sua voz profunda e sensual. Minha resposta sai rouca, e leva cada músculo do meu corpo para impedir de inclinar-me nele. Eu quero me esfregar contra ele como uma gata no cio. Eu nunca fiz nada devasso na minha vida, mas Edward me faz fazer um monte de coisas que nunca fiz antes. Como dirigir três horas em uma tempestade de neve, fingindo que era tudo sobre salvar o meu emprego, quando realmente estou sendo uma discreta perseguidora.

Talvez eu possa dizer que estou um frio e me esfregar contra ele. Oh meu Deus, estou totalmente tentada a apalpar! Minhas bochechas queimam com vergonha de meus próprios pensamentos, mas Edward ainda não fez nenhum movimento para libertar-me. Não consigo me mexer até que ele deixa cair os braços grandes que estão me prendendo. Deus, como eu queria estar virada para o outro lado e olhando em seus olhos azuis escuros. Tinha tanta certeza que eles seriam marrons quando o imaginei, mas meus pensamentos não fizeram justiça àqueles olhos.

"Não tente sair de novo." A firmeza na voz dele é a que conheço bem demais. Estou prestes a dizer-lhe que eu vou fazer o que quiser, mas sentindo-o pressionado contra mim, expulsa quaisquer pensamentos que eu tenho de deixar essa cabana. "Está escuro, a neve está caindo espessa e os coiotes estarão lá fora."

Com cuidado, o calor do seu corpo deixa o meu, e eu o perco instantaneamente. Infelizmente, eu acho que eu poderia ter ficado assim durante toda a noite e ficaria totalmente satisfeita. Dirijo-me, seguindo-o pelo longo corredor. A cabana é bonita. É difícil ver muito com tão poucas luzes acesas, mas todas as paredes e pisos são de madeira. É rústica, acolhedora e totalmente perfeita. Parece que isso foi arrancado fora de algum catálogo. Seria o lugar perfeito para passar o Natal.

O pensamento me faz lembrar que é véspera de Natal. Não ouvi ninguém, mas eu me sinto mal, não só por me intrometer, mas por possivelmente colocar alguém para fora de um quarto. "Estamos sozinhos?" Eu estou curiosa para obter informações, mas eu estou querendo saber se uma namorada ou alguém vai aparecer.

"Estou sempre sozinho." Isso me faz feliz até que as palavras realmente me afundam.

Ele me leva lá em cima, e passamos por uma porta antes de pararmos do lado de fora de outra. Ele gira o botão e empurra a porta aberta. Ele meio que vira para mim, mas a luz está desligada, e eu ainda não consigo ver seu rosto.

Posso dizer ele tem um nariz e maxilar forte, mas vendo tão pouco só me faz querer tempo para ver mais.

"Descanse em paz. Tenho certeza que foi uma longa viagem." Com isso, ele se vira e de cabeça baixa vai para as escadas, seu grande corpo, desaparecendo na escuridão da cabana.

Vou para o quarto, que ele me disse para tomar e acendo a luz das proximidades. Ignoro tudo, menos a cama onde eu atiro o meu saco e me deixo cair em sua maciez.

 _Estou sempre sozinho._

As palavras atravessam minha mente várias vezes. Não consegui pegar o tom quando ele estava dizendo isso para mim. Ele estava sozinho antes de eu chegar aqui, e ele gostava de ficar sozinho? Eu estou estragando seu estilo?

Ou ele estava sozinho e não gostava?

Acho que ser sozinho é agridoce. É algo que eu quis por tanto tempo, ser capaz de ficar perdida em mim sem minha mãe cacarejando ao meu redor. Mas agora o silêncio é um pouco solitário. É engraçado, mas essa dor não existia até Edward entrar na minha vida. Agora eu estou começando a pensar que ele abriu uma porta que nunca vou ser capaz de fechar.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Edward**

Já joguei e me virei pelo último par de horas, incapaz de fazer muito mais.

Ela está aqui. Ela realmente está aqui.

Eu odeio que eu sou um covarde e completamente incapaz de falar com ela. Eu congelei no segundo que eu coloquei os olhos nela, sentindo coisas que nunca tinha sentido. Nós conversávamos por muito tempo, sentia que a conhecia, mas não estava preparado para vê-la. Nada poderia me preparar para a realidade de sua beleza.

É véspera de Natal, e eu me sinto como uma criança esperando Papai Noel aparecer. Só que o Papai Noel está no meu quarto de hóspedes lá em cima e tenho medo de ir lá.

Se houvesse uma maneira de saber o que ela está pensando. Ela está enojada com minhas cicatrizes? Ela está decepcionada com o que encontrou, quando ela apareceu?

Deus, como eu imaginava conhecê-la, vendo mil diferentes cenários na minha mente, nenhum dos quais incluíam ela aparecer aqui no meio de uma tempestade de neve e vendo todas as minhas cicatrizes.

Suspirando, eu rolo sobre minhas costas e olhar para o teto de madeira. Não sei o que fazer. Preciso de um sinal ou algo assim. Olho para a lareira no meu quarto. Eu assisto as brasas e desejo por um milagre de Natal.

De repente, há um estrondo, e a luz da noite se apaga no banheiro. Sento-me, e está totalmente silencioso. Nenhum frigorífico em funcionamento, sem zumbido do calor chutando lá em cima. Merda. Isto definitivamente não é o milagre de Natal que eu estava me referindo.

Saio da cama, vou ao banheiro e ligo o interruptor. Nada.

Há aquecimento elétrico e ar na cabana, mas no inverno, muitas vezes perco energia. Há um gerador de reserva, mas eu nunca me preocupei em pegar querosene para ele.

Merda. Sempre tem sido eu, e eu consigo ficar bem com a lareira na sala de estar e do quarto. Inferno, há um fogão a lenha na cozinha para eu fazer refeições quentes, e lá fora é basicamente um frigorífico de -7 nesta época do ano. Eu nunca pensei duas vezes antes de poder sair. Até agora.

Olhando para o teto de madeira no meu quarto de novo, tudo que consigo pensar é Isabella ficando com mais frio a cada minuto. Eu começo a andar no meu quarto e percebo que eu preciso colocar algumas roupas. Normalmente, eu durmo nu, mas não acho que ela iria gostar de eu aparecer no quarto dela nu e pedindo-lhe para vir comigo.

Meu pau treme só de pensar, eu belisco a ponta um pouco para tentar fazê-lo descer. Eu não posso ter uma merda de ereção agora.

Tomo algumas respirações, olho para baixo e vejo meu pau ficar maior em vez de amolecer. "Foda-se". Agora não é o momento. Eu puxo uma cueca apertada, alguns moletons e uma t-shirt longa. Espero que todas as camadas irão encobri-lo.

Eu faço meu caminho até as escadas e bato levemente na porta do quarto de hóspedes. Quando não há resposta, bato um pouco mais alto. Faço uma pausa, esperando, mas quando não tem som, eu começo a entrar em pânico e me pergunto se algo poderia ter acontecido com ela. Talvez ela tentou sair, afinal de contas.

Abrindo a porta, eu olho e a vejo dormindo na cama, ainda toda empacotada no casaco dela. Eu ando silenciosamente e fico ao lado da cama, olhando para ela. O suave luar entrando pela janela a faz parecer como um anjo. Nunca pensei em todas as vezes que eu olhei a foto dela que ela poderia ser mais bonita, mas aqui ela prova que estou errado.

Seus lábios cheios, macios, partem ligeiramente, e tudo que consigo pensar é em beijá-los.

"Edward," ela sussurra, e eu salto. Eu achei, por um segundo, que ela estava acordada e sabia que estou aqui, mas ela não se move e não abre os olhos.

Ela está sonhando comigo.

O pensamento tem meu coração batendo fora do peito, e o maior sorriso idiota cruza meu rosto. Ela está sonhando comigo. Comigo!

Eu estendo a mão e a pego em meus braços, levando-a para fora do quarto. Ela acorda um pouco com o movimento, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim, seu corpo agarrado ao meu.

"Edward"? Desta vez, quando ela disse meu nome, posso ouvir que ela está ainda um pouco sonolenta, mas acordando.

"A energia caiu, e não há nenhum calor aqui em cima. Você pode dormir lá em baixo comigo." Meu pau tenta libertar-se da minha cueca com a sensação dela em meus braços e a imagem dela na minha cama. Embora existam cerca de três camadas de roupas entre eu e seu corpo, tendo-a contra mim é o céu.

A temperatura está em um dígito a menos agora, e o frio está se adaptando rápido lá em cima. A casa é bem construída e isolada para o frio, mas mesmo um lugar como este é afetado durante este tipo de inverno.

"Ok". Ela inclina-se um pouco mais em mim, e eu sinto sua bochecha contra meu pescoço. Quase perco o equilíbrio no último degrau. Meu corpo fica rígido com partes iguais de medo e luxúria.

Eu volto ao meu quarto e a coloco na minha cama, e ela olha para mim sonolenta.

"Onde estou?" Ela pisca acordada, e eu me afasto dela para pegar mais um pouco de madeira e as jogo sobre as brasas. O fogo vem à vida, crepitando quando as chamas lambem as toras, e eu ainda estou de pé de costas para Isabella.

"Você está na minha cama. Será quente para você esta noite. Eu vou dormir no chão." Pego um cobertor e travesseiro do armário e os jogo no chão entre a cama e a lareira. "O fogo na sala de estar está apagado, e já é tarde." Eu não menciono que eu poderia acendê-lo novamente em cerca de 60 segundos, optando por manter esse fato para mim mesmo.

"A cama é enorme. Você pode dormir aqui comigo. Tenho certeza de que conseguiremos permanecer em nossos próprios lados."

Meu pau dói só de pensar não apenas em tê-la na minha cama, mas estar nela com ela. Mais uma vez, sua voz penetra meu corpo e faz um frio correr pela minha espinha.

O que eu não daria para tê-la lendo para mim.

Viro-me para encará-la, a única luz na sala do fogo atrás de mim.

"Você deve despir-se." Eu vejo os olhos dela crescerem amplos com o choque, e percebo como soaram minhas palavras. "Quero dizer, realmente você fica mais aquecida, em tempo frio, se você estiver nu. Quer dizer, você deve remover seu casaco e roupas, tantas quantas você ficar confortável para remover. Ajudará a te manter quente hoje à noite no caso de ficar mais frio."

Eu vejo o seu assentimento, e ela se senta, removendo o casaco pesado. Não posso ajudar com a risada que me escapa sobre seu suéter de Natal. Ela olha para o peito dela, e acho que quase posso vê-la corar na luz fraca.

Ela pega sob o suéter dela e eu ouço um clique, e de repente o suéter dela se ilumina.

Eu na verdade rio em voz alta, e ouço seu riso também como o quarto é iluminado pelas luzes que piscam. "Eu deveria ter pensado isto quando você disse que a energia caiu." Rimos um pouco mais quando ela pega sob o suéter novamente, clicando no interruptor e desliga.

"Melhor guardar para uma emergência."

Adoro o som da sua risada, e meu próprio rosto dói de tanto sorrir. Não me lembro a última vez que me senti tão leve e... feliz.

Tentando não olhar enquanto ela remove o suéter dela, eu vou ao redor para o outro lado da cama, sento-me de costas para ela. Eu removo minha própria camisa e escorrego o meu moletom, deixando apenas minha cueca.

Eu vou ficar bem, enquanto eu ficar no meu lado da cama.

É uma king-size, e eu teria que rolar um par de vezes antes de tocá-la, assim devo ficar totalmente bem.

Quando eu fico tão despido quanto eu acho que posso estar, eu deito de costas e olho para o teto.

Sinto meu coração batendo umas mil vezes por segundo, enquanto eu tento respirar regularmente. Por que me sinto como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona?

Sinto o colchão se mover, e o edredom farfalhar. Ah, Deus, ela está na cama comigo. Isabella está na cama comigo.

"Obrigado, Edward. Por tudo." Eu fecho meus olhos, quando eu ouço as palavras dela, a voz dela me hipnotiza. De repente, sinto os dedos dela tocar minha mão e correr até meu antebraço.

"Eu sei que isto não é o que você planejou para esta noite, mas obrigada por cuidar de mim."

"Sempre", eu sussurro quando sinto os dedos dela deixarem o meu braço, e um silêncio cai entre nós.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Isabella**

Eu acordo enroscada em um corpo quente, gigante.

Leva-me um minuto para lembrar onde estou. Tudo vem inundando de volta para mim, mas eu fico quieta, não querendo acordar Edward. Está escuro ainda, e eu sei que se ele descobrir que eu estou acordada eu vou ter que mudar, e eu vou ficar muito envergonhada. Não acredito como facilmente embrulhei-me perto dele.

Acho que sou carinhosa. Nunca tive a oportunidade de descobrir antes de se sou ou não, mas é muito assustador agora, claramente quando eu estou em cima do pobre homem. Não só atrapalhei seu Natal, mas agora estou ocupando a cama dele e cada polegada de seu espaço pessoal.

É então que eu percebo quão verdadeiramente em cima dele eu estou. Eu tenho uma perna atirada sobre ele, e ela claramente está descansando em algo muito grande... e muito duro. Isso significa que ele está acordado? Homens conseguem ereções durante o sono? Eu tento lembrar os milhões de romances que já li e narrei, como se fossem todos factuais. Eu fico em branco na coisa de ereções-quando-dormindo, não tendo lido sobre isso antes.

Eu me mexo um pouco, fazendo minha perna se mover, e Edward deixa escapar um grunhido, gemendo. Fico completamente rígida como uma idiota, esperando. Espero, mas o silêncio estende-se, nenhum de nós chamando o outro para fora.

Eu quero permanecer imóvel, mas meu corpo traidor assume, precisando voltar a ouvir aquele som. Eu me embaralho contra ele novamente, querendo mais do seu calor para infiltrar-se em mim. Eu sinto como se estivesse cavando tão fundo em seu calor, eu nunca poderia sair. Eu nunca estaria sozinha novamente.

Instantaneamente, estou nas minhas costas. O corpo grande de Edward está sobre o meu, enquanto ele enterra seu rosto no meu pescoço. Ele é tão grande em relação a mim, e eu estou completamente coberta debaixo dele. Não me bate medo com a súbita mudança de posição. Uma dose forte de luxúria, ondulações na espinha inundam meu sistema. É como nada que já senti antes, e eu fico imediatamente viciada.

Levanto minhas ancas, precisando do contato, deixando minhas pernas caírem abertas ainda mais.

"Por favor. Você tem que parar." A voz dele parece estrangulada e quase aflita, mas por algum motivo não consigo parar. É como se eu já não tivesse no controle do meu corpo. Talvez isto é o que acontece quando você se sente sem atenção física por tanto tempo. A necessidade de contato humano torna-se mais forte do que você pode controlar.

Eu aperto seu bíceps, minhas unhas cavando em seus músculos firmes. Só preciso de um pouco mais de pressão.

Está tão perto, que posso sentir. Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ele, usando-o para o meu prazer. Eu arrastei meu sexo contra o seu, mas ele permanece completamente imóvel sobre mim. Seu domínio é firme e constante e meus quadris mexem no ângulo certo, e isso é o suficiente. Eu explodo contra ele, o nome dele, servindo-se dos meus lábios e enchendo o quarto que estava em silêncio. As deliciosas cascatas de prazer atravessando o meu corpo, quando o calor se espalha entre nós.

Eu o seguro tão fortemente, como se ele fosse desaparecer se eu o soltasse. Não querendo deixar este momento ir, agarro-me a ele. Por tanto tempo eu sonhei em tê-lo por cima de mim e agora que é uma realidade, não posso deixar isso acabar. A distância que ele sempre tentou manter entre nós desaparece neste momento, e eu vou saboreá-la.

Quando eu começo a descer, a realidade do que eu fiz me bate. Eu só me esfreguei contra ele, usando-o para o meu próprio prazer. Eu ouvi e senti sua respiração pesada em cima de mim, ambos os nossos corpos, ofegando por ar, enchendo o silêncio que parecia ficar entre nós constantemente. É um silêncio que anseio preencher com palavras que eu não consigo dizer.

Então ele se foi. Seu calor deixa meu corpo, levando toda a minha mente com ele, quando ele se atira da cama. O cobertor que nos cobria cai no chão. O ar frio faz sair arrepios em todo o meu corpo. Ele não diz uma palavra, quando ele sai do quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força que eu juro que sinto a cama tremer.

"Puta merda," eu sussurro para mim mesma. Foi quando eu senti a umidade que está revestindo o exterior da minha calça.

Ele veio.

Pensei que gozar seria uma coisa boa. Edward não está claramente feliz com isso. Ele saiu da sala como se seu rabo estivesse pegando fogo. Meu Deus. Obriguei-me nele?

Espera, debaixo dele, você pode forçar-se em alguém?

Eu rolo, empurrando meu rosto nos travesseiros. Isso poderia ficar mais estranho? O que há de errado comigo?

Poderia ter sido mais apegada? Fiquei muito feliz por invadir a sua cama e despir-me conforme sua sugestão. Um pouco constrangida no momento, mas não parecia me impedir de jogar minhas roupas fora e aconchegar-me profundamente na sua cama. Eu o convidei para se juntar a mim, mesmo depois que ele parecia querer dormir no maldito chão.

Um sinal, Isabella.

Frustrada, pego o travesseiro e o jogo pelo quarto. Eu sento, inclino-me contra a cabeceira da cama e tento pensar em uma maneira de sair disto. Talvez eu pudesse fugir pela manhã.

Isto é tudo tão confuso. Um minuto, senti como se ele quisesse ficar perto de mim, como se ele estivesse ansiando por mim como eu anseio por ele. Então no próximo, é como se tivesse água fria jogada em mim.

Eu me lembro da sensação dele sobre mim e como me senti tão bem. Como as minhas mãos se apoderaram dele firmemente, nunca mais querendo largar. As cicatrizes sob meus dedos. As cicatrizes.

Tudo começa a clicar junto. Ele não olha para mim. Meu coração aperta. Ele realmente acha que eu sou tão vaidosa, ou só as cicatrizes o incomodam tanto? Eu não vi tudo dele, mas pelo que vi e senti, ele é perfeito. Como ele poderia duvidar de si mesmo, não faço ideia. Ele é pura perfeição masculina.

Tenho meus defeitos, também. Minha pele pode ser livre de cicatrizes, mas eu carrego minhas próprias marcas. Não tenho um corpo rígido e perfeito como o dele. Eu tenho quadris largos e coxas grossas. Eu não sou o que você chamaria de bonita ou sexy. Talvez uma nerd meio bonitinha, mas, muitas vezes, já pensei que eu sou um pouco tímida.

Estrias aleatórias lixam o meu corpo. Eles não são cicatrizes como as dele, mas elas me marcam, e muitas vezes me senti auto-consciente sobre elas.

Posso mostrar-lhe que não me interessa. Nada disso. Eu não caí por ele por causa de como ele é. Raios, eu estava meio apaixonada por ele antes mesmo que eu o tivesse visto. Escalei da cama, eu abri meu sutiã e soltei-o no chão, minha calcinha em seguinte. Eu respirei fundo para acalmar meu coração correndo, e eu me dou uma conversa de vitalidade. Posso fazer isso. É tudo ou nada.

Neste momento não tenho nada a perder. Oe ele não vai querer ter nada a ver comigo e o perdi de minha vida, ou talvez ele queira algo de mim e está com medo de agir sobre isso. Eu posso mostrar a Edward que eu o quero desnudando-me para ele como eu quero que ele faça para mim.

Quando estou em frente a porta, eu me dou uma última conversa. Pare de viver na sua cabeça e pegue o que você quer. Quando eu puxo a maçaneta da porta, encontro-me cara a cara com Edward. Ele tem as duas mãos apoiadas na porta, e sua alta constituição eleva-se sobre mim.

Eu suspiro ao ver a expressão em seu rosto.

Fome, desejo, necessidade. Está tudo aí quando seus olhos vagam pelo meu corpo nu antes de pousar de volta no meu rosto. As cicatrizes irritadas ─ olhando do lado esquerdo, do rosto ao pescoço.

Parece que elas já se curaram com o tempo, mas ainda parecem dolorosas.

Chego para tocá-lo, mas ele está em mim instantaneamente. Ele levanta-me em seus braços. Meus pés balançam no chão quando seus lábios caem nos meus.

Toda a fome que eu vi em seus olhos sangra através do seu beijo. A língua empurra para a minha boca, levando o que ele quer. Não sabia que alguém poderia sentir muito em um beijo. Que poderia te contar tudo o que você quisesse saber.

Ele me quer. É dessa forma que ele está me beijando. Ele puxa-me para mais perto dele, tentando abraçar seu corpo no meu. Estou perdida nele. Eu sei que a partir deste momento eu nunca mais vou ser a mesma. Eu sinto-o em cada fibra do meu corpo. Eu sou dele.

Sinto quando minhas costas batem na cama, e seu corpo grande em mim mais uma vez. As enormes mãos vêm na minha cara, segurando-me no lugar, como se ele achasse que eu poderia tentar romper com o beijo. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dele enquanto eu o beijo de volta tão duro, silenciosamente, mostrando-lhe que não vou a lugar nenhum. Que eu vou ficar aqui para sempre se ele pedir.

Quando as minhas mãos começaram a percorrer seu corpo, querendo senti-lo, ele quebra o beijo e enterra seu rosto no meu pescoço, mais uma vez. É como se ele achasse doloroso para mim esfregar minhas mãos nele. Não o deixo afastar-se novamente, então desta vez eu tranco as minhas pernas à volta dele, meu corpo nu embrulhado tão firmemente em torno dele que se ele tentar sair do quarto, ele vai me levar com ele.

"Olhe para mim."


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Edward**

Fecho meus olhos firmemente, lutando contra a vontade de manter meu rosto enterrado no pescoço dela. Eu não quero olhá-la, mas não posso negar o que ela quer.

Olho em seus olhos castanhos bonitos, macios, deixando-me ver. Tudo de mim. Os olhos dela trancam com os meus, e eu espero que eles trilhem sobre o meu rosto e pescoço.

Ela olha para todas as marcas e, em seguida, lentamente, traz a ponta do dedo até meu rosto, traçando cada cicatriz com seu toque suave. Fecho os olhos, inspiro o cheiro dela enquanto ela me explora.

Tê-la sob meu corpo e esfregando sua buceta contra meu pau duro foi a minha ruína. Quando senti ela mexer mais cedo, eu não pude me controlar e a mantive presa debaixo de mim, antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Eu já estava no limite quando ela embrulhou seu pequeno corpo compacto em torno de mim enquanto ela estava dormindo. Parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo para ela fazer. Então, quando ela caminhava para um orgasmo no meu pau, eu vim em cima dela. A ponta do meu pau espiou fora do cós da cueca, quando ela esfregou para cima e para baixo, expondo um pouco de mim.

Quando senti o calor através de minha cueca e em seguida o aperto de seu orgasmo, eu pressionei a ponta do meu pau para o clitóris dela, coberto pela calcinha, e gozei com ela. O orgasmo foi rápido e inesperado e não fez nada para saciar o meu desejo por ela. Era apenas uma pequena gota da fonte da necessidade que tenho por ela. Na verdade, só se intensificou.

Quando sai do quarto, imediatamente me arrependi de deixar o seu calor e vejo-me agarrando a moldura da porta, para impedir-me de voltar. Não queria assustá-la. Não só com a forma como eu a olho, mas por ser algum tipo de animal gozando nela assim. Mas quanto mais eu ficava lá fora, mais percebia que Isabella me queria. Ela pode não ter visto o pior de mim, mas enquanto ela dormia ela se aconchegou em mim. E quando ela acordou, ela ainda queria estar perto de mim.

Quando estava prestes a empurrar a porta para abri-la, lá estava ela, completamente nua. Não parei para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Eu só a peguei e a levei de volta para a cama.

Eu precisava dela debaixo de mim, custando o que custasse.

Quando eu senti o rastro dos seus dedos no meu peito, abri os olhos para olhar para baixo para ela novamente.

Pressiono meu pau duro, coberto de roupa íntima contra sua buceta nua, eu me esfrego nela, precisando de outro orgasmo.

"Edward," ela sussurra, esfregando as duas mãos no meu peito.

"Eu tenho tantas coisas que eu quero dizer, Isabella. Não sei por onde começar." Todas estas palavras e emoções estão passando através de mim, e eu fico todo atrapalhado. Eu quero transar com ela rudemente contra todas as superfícies disponíveis, e então eu quero fazer amor com ela em todos os mesmos lugares. Quero dizer-lhe quanto eu preciso dela e como viciado eu sou por ela, mas não quero que ela me rejeite. Preciso roubar desta vez dela, antes que ela descubra como realmente eu sou para ela e deixe esta cabana.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward. Por favor." Preciso dela olhando-me nos olhos para que eu possa ver os dela. Eu vejo outra coisa, também, mas não sei o que é. Desejo? Algo mais forte?

"Eu... Isabella."

"Não me faça implorar." Ela ri um pouco, correndo as mãos pelo meu cabelo e, em seguida, pelo meu rosto. De repente, ela fica séria, me segurando mais apertado. "Nunca fiz isso antes, mas eu preciso de você, Edward. Sinto-o no fundo da minha alma. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim."

Foda.

Suas palavras não deveriam me quebrar em dois, mas elas fazem. Sabendo que ela quer uma parte de mim dentro de seu corpo, levando-a em primeiro lugar. Eu vou ser o último também, se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso.

Talvez eu poderia prendê-la a mim. Deixar algo de mim dentro dela, então ela nunca estará livre de mim.

Inclinando-me para baixo, eu levo os lábios em um beijo apaixonado, dizendo a ela com o meu corpo o que não posso dizer em palavras. Beijo o seu queixo e pescoço, lambendo o mergulho em sua clavícula, executando os dentes ao longo da pele sensível lá. Eu sinto-a estremecer sob as minhas ordens, se mexendo para baixo, lambo cada um de seus mamilos e mordo a carne de seus seios. Minhas mãos grandes os espremem juntos, amando cada um igualmente.

Os gemidos da Isabella enchem o quarto, e eu tremo em sua voz. É tão erótica e sensual. É como se todas as fantasias que já tive dela lendo para mim ganhassem vida.

"Fala comigo, Isabella. Diga-me todas as coisas que você quer que eu faça para você. Sou viciado em sua voz."

Enquanto eu lambo até o estômago dela, ainda beliscando os mamilos dela e me movo mais para baixo, ela começa a me dizer o que quer.

"Por favor, Edward. Preciso que você entre em minhas coxas e lamba a minha boceta. Não me provoque. Estou tão perto de gozar apenas por tê-lo em cima de mim."

Mais uma vez o som da sua voz me acalma e me faz impossivelmente duro. Eu me movo para baixo entre as pernas dela, empurrando suas coxas e abrindo espaço para o meu corpo amplo.

Pressionando meu rosto em sua boceta, inspiro a doçura.

Seus lábios inferiores, já pegajosos do orgasmo dela anterior, umedecem com necessidade. Eu enfio a língua para fora e aliso-a contra o clitóris, dando lambidas muito grossas nela. Seus gemidos crescem mais e mais alto quando eu sinto o gosto do néctar dela, o sabor reveste a minha língua e intensifica o meu vício. Eu rosno contra sua boceta, pensando em como é intocável e como ela quer que eu seja o único a levar sua primeira vez.

Eu não tenho ideia como alguém tão perfeito está intocada.

Como ninguém a levou como sua ainda? Vou trancá-la na minha cabana e mantê-la para sempre.

Descendo apenas um pouco, eu enfio a língua dentro dela, e sinto o apertar de sua boceta carente.

"Querida, não sei se eu vou encaixar," eu disse, beijando o interior da coxa dela e volto para chupar o clitóris dela.

"Foda-se!", ela grita, quando a sucção no clitóris dela faz seu corpo curvar na cama. "Eu vou fazer isso. Eu preciso de você, Edward. Por favor."

Mordendo só um pouco em seu clitóris, eu tapo minha língua através dele algumas vezes antes de senti-la começar a ficar tensa. Quando ela está próxima do orgasmo, enterro dois dedos grossos dentro de sua boceta.

Esfrego o ponto doce dentro dela, e leva apenas dois tempos antes de ela estar gozando nos meus dedos e na minha boca.

Ela desce, empunhando meu cabelo e gritando em voz alta quando um orgasmo feroz atravessa seu corpo. Sua boceta aperta para baixo nos meus dedos, mas eu não me mexo, ainda esfrego e chupo-a.

O sabor do seu orgasmo é ainda mais doce do que quando a provei antes dela vir, e meu pau vaza em resposta. Ele quer ter essa doçura, revestindo-o.

Uma vez que eu bebi a última gota do orgasmo dela, eu dou ao seu clitóris doce um último beijo e movo-me acima de seu corpo. Empurro para baixo minha cueca, como posso, chutando-a fora, querendo estar nu como ela.

Quando eu alinho o meu pau nu com sua abertura, ocorre-me que como ela é virgem provavelmente não está protegida.

Eu pego a base do meu pau e me seguro lá quando eu olho nos olhos dela. Ela tem um leve brilho de suor na testa e bochechas que foram liberadas após seu orgasmo poderoso.

"Quero cru, Isabella. Nada entre nós. Eu vou cuidar de você, se você engravidar, mas eu não vou usar camisinha com você. Nunca". Ela olha nos meus olhos, e depois de um segundo ela lambe seus lábios e acena. "Nunca transei sem antes, mas eu não vou ter alguma coisa entre nós." Ela acena novamente. Eu sei que estou limpo. Eu não estive com ninguém em anos. Nem tive um desejo por outra, após a primeira vez que ouvi a voz de Isabella.

A partir desse momento eu sabia que outro não faria.

Pensei que nunca poderia tê-la e estava planejando ser celibatário o resto da minha vida porque sabia que eu nunca iria querer outra.

Eu me inclino para baixo um pouco para que ela não perca o que estou prestes a dizer. "Não vou puxar para fora. Uma vez que eu estiver dentro de você, estou gozando em você."

Sua respiração acelera, mas mais uma vez ela acena. Eu sinto-a levantar seus quadris no convite e só espero é que seu ventre, se agarre a minha semente e nos ligue juntos para sempre.

Eu pressiono meu pau na sua abertura, e no primeiro toque de seu calor, eu meto duro, rompendo sua virgindade em um único movimento. Não queria prolongar a dor, então pensei que romper a virgindade em um impulso seria melhor.

Sentindo-a tensa debaixo de mim, eu me pergunto se fiz a coisa certa. Eu coloco meus cotovelos em ambos os lados da sua cabeça, esfregando a testa dela e tentando acalmá-la com beijos. Depois de um momento, parece aliviar a dor, e ela começa a apertar-se em torno de mim.

Sua boceta é mais apertada do que qualquer coisa que já senti, e isso é apertar-me quase ao ponto da dor. Eu tenho que cerrar os dentes e lutar para não gozar, não querendo acabar com isso cedo demais.

Eu começo a fazer pequenas estocadas rasas, a trabalhar para totalmente me mover e puxar para fora. Após mais alguns golpes, Isabella está gemendo e arranhando minhas costas, me implorando para ir com mais força. Eu enterro meu rosto no pescoço dela e dou-lhe o que ela quer, ao mesmo tempo tentando não gozar cedo demais.

Sinto as pernas dela irem na minha cintura, calcanhares cavando em minha bunda. Eu reclamo com a sensação de estar dentro de seu corpo apertado. O som dos nossos sexos esbofeteando a pegajosa paixão entre nós é alto no quarto silencioso.

"Oh, Deus, Isabella." Eu levo a boca novamente em um beijo como nenhum outro, tentando fazê-la sentir o que sinto.

Sua boceta aperta para baixo em mim uma última vez quando seu corpo explode em um orgasmo. Eu engulo o choro dela, querendo devorar sua paixão, quando eu empurro nela e solto meu próprio orgasmo. Sinto o esperma bombeando para fora de mim enquanto sua boceta espreme o meu pau. Minha semente reveste seu ventre desprotegido, possivelmente fazendo um bebê para prendê-la em mim.

O pensamento me tem bombeando mais esperma dentro dela, querendo que ela seja minha em todos os sentidos.

Uma vez que ambos descemos de nossos picos, eu beijo seus lábios suavemente e sorrio para ela. Sinto que estou flutuando, e ao mesmo tempo estou completamente exausto.

Não querendo puxar para fora dela eu nos rolo, assim meu corpo grande não esmagará o dela. Ela encontra-se em meu peito, e eu brinco com seu cabelo, sussurrando todas as maneiras que eu vou amar seu corpo esta noite.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Isabella**

Isso foi..." Eu paro, procurando as palavras para o que foi. Meu corpo sente-se como gelatina e eu não tenho vontade de deixar este lugar pelo o resto da minha vida. O pau dele ainda está aninhado dentro de mim, tão duro como quando ele entrou em mim pela primeira vez.

"Perfeição", Alex termina para mim, puxando meus olhos para os dele. Vejo uma fogueira dançar nas profundezas dos azuis profundos. Obra de 'Perfeição', mas foi mais do que isso. Tudo isto se sente como... uma mudança de vida.

Ele segura o meu olhar, desta vez, não desvio quando ele me dá uma visão clara do seu rosto. O fogo empresta um brilho para o quarto, deixando-me ver tudo o que ele tem tentado esconder.

Não quero que se esconda. Estou farta deste jogo. Como quando fiquei nua e fui atrás dele, eu vou jogar minhas cartas na mesa. Tudo ou nada. Não posso voltar para o que tínhamos antes. Só trabalhar para ele, ser forçada a fazer chamadas diárias e não estar com ele, me rasgará em duas. Não há volta. Eu só vou arremessar-me do precipício e rezar para que ele me pegue.

"Eu quis isso por tanto tempo." Seus olhos alargam um pouco com as minhas palavras, como se ele ficasse chocado por elas. Como ele não entendeu, eu não tenho a mínima ideia. Qualquer mulher de sangue vermelho iria querê-lo.

Ele é lindo, áspero e viril desta maneira. As cicatrizes só adicionam ao seu apelo. Depois de todos os romances que li, parece que encontrei o meu próprio doce herói, meditando, e com medo. Eu quero mantê-lo, e eu quero que ele me queira também.

Ele disse coisas quando estávamos fazendo amor. O que muito era calor do momento balbuciado, e o quanto foi real?

"Eu quis você desde a primeira vez que ouvi a sua voz. Antes de você sequer saber que eu existia", ele admite. As palavras que ele me disse quando estávamos fazendo amor rolam pela minha mente. "Fale comigo, Isabella. Diga-me todas as coisas que você quer que eu faça para você. Estou viciado em sua voz."

"Você é viciado na minha voz?"

Ele bufa uma risada. "Sim". Ele nos rola, tanto que eu estou presa sob ele novamente. "Sua voz foi onde tudo começou. Agora acho que sou viciado em cada parte de você. Seus olhos, seus lábios, sua inocência, seu corpo e a maneira que você pode falar comigo por horas a fio e deixar-me ouvi-la. Como você se sente confortável em silêncio e a forma como sua respiração faz este pequeno percalço, cada vez que você faz uma narração e o herói diz "eu te amo.' Tudo isso. Cada parte dela. Eu poderia continuar por dias."

"Mas você..." Procuro no meu cérebro, tentando juntar tudo. Isto pareceu unilateral por tanto tempo. "Não pensei que me quisesse."

"Isto parece que não quero?" Seu pau desliza fora de mim um pouco e empurra de volta.

"Você é um homem. O vento pode colocar você duro", provoco, mexendo meus quadris, querendo que ele fizesse isso de novo.

"Eu não tinha ficado duro desde o acidente até que ouvi a sua voz. Agora não consigo ficar não duro." O sorriso em seu rosto deixa-me saber que isso não parece incomodá-lo, nem um pouco.

Isto não deveria me fazer feliz, mas faz. Saber que eu tenho algum poder especial — que só eu posso tirá-lo — me agrada.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu alcanço e toco uma das suas cicatrizes, e ele se inclina na palma da minha mão, desejando me sentir.

"No lugar errado, hora errada. Fui atropelado por um carro."

"Ah, Deus." O horror preenche minha voz, mas ele escova o polegar em toda a minha bochecha, me acalmando.

"Eu estou bem. Isso aconteceu há anos", diz ele, a voz dele desprovido de emoções.

"É por isso que está aqui no meio do quase nada?" Eu sei que a sua empresa é grande e ele tem algumas outras pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. Tenho que lidar com eles de vez em quando.

"No início, sim. E meio que cresceu em mim agora. Minha vida não é tão ocupada. Eu gosto de silêncio muito mais do que eu jamais pensei."

Conheço a sensação. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa caseira. Eu fico na cidade para ter algum contato humano de vez em quando. Eu sei que se eu morasse em uma linda cabana assim, provavelmente nunca mais veria outra alma até que minha mãe viesse e me arrastasse com ela, chutando e gritando.

"Não se sente sozinho?"

"Eu estava no início. Então eu te encontrei."

"Mentiroso, você mal fala comigo." Posso divertidamente bater no braço dele.

"Eu não falo muito porque eu quero ouvir você. Se eu estou falando, você não está."

"Mas gosto de ouvir você, também."

"Então eu vou falar até que eu não possa proferir outra palavra se isso te faz feliz. Contanto que você fique aqui comigo."

"Você quer que eu fique aqui com você? Como, para o feriado?" Meu batimento cardíaco capota quando eu me pergunto o que ele vai dizer.

"Sim, para o feriado." Ele para pôr um segundo, e vejo o que parece ser incerteza fluindo nos olhos dele. "E depois".

"Depois"? Eu empurro, querendo mais. Ele está pendurado na minha frente, tão perto que quase posso agarrá-lo. Eu quero suas palavras me pedindo para ficar.

"Para sempre", ele finalmente disse, e eu posso dizer que ele está preocupado com o que eu diria. Meu peito enche de calor, mas é bom demais para ser verdade.

"É muito cedo?" Eu sei que é uma pergunta estúpida.

Inferno, nós só tivemos relações sexuais desprotegidas.

Nosso bebê poderia estar crescendo dentro de mim, como falamos, mas eu preciso dele para me dar mais. Esconde-se tanto de si mesmo para mim. Eu quero saber que estamos na mesma página, que ele é louco por mim como eu sou por ele.

"Eu vou fazer você tão feliz, Isabella. Eu sei que você é perfeita para mim. Eu ouvi você falar por horas a fio. Você é tudo para mim. Eu sei em meu núcleo, e eu vou passar todos os dias mostrando-lhe que sou para você. Que devemos ficar juntos."

"Por que você não está usando o áudio que eu fiz?" A pergunta tem andado na minha mente, e depois de todas as coisas doces que ele me disse, uma coisa ainda não está batendo.

Ele gostava tanto da minha voz, e ele me usou para tantos empregos...

Ele cora com a minha pergunta, ele está envergonhado.

"Eu. Eu...merda." Ele escova alguns fios de cabelo da minha cara. "Eu não gosto da ideia dos outros te ouvirem dizer todas as cenas de sexo nos áudios. Eu quis que apenas fosse meu."

"Você os manteve para si mesmo?" Ele deve ter um estoque de meus áudios escondido. Não sei porquê, mas é adoravelmente bonito. Gostaria de saber o que ele faz com eles. Eu vou ter que perguntar a ele mais tarde, com certeza.

"Deus, isso me faz parecer um louco, mas sim, mantive-os para mim. Parece que eu faço um monte de coisas que não devia, quando se trata de você." Ele diz como se ele tivesse alguns segredos a mais que manteve, e eu quero todos eles. Se vamos fazer isto, pulando isto tão rapidamente, então preciso saber tudo.

"Há mais coisas que eu deveria saber?" Isso deveria estar me assustando, mas pensar que ele tem sido perseguidor faz-me sentir quente por dentro, quando ele tem todos estes pequenos segredos sujos sobre mim só para ele.

Aumenta o seu aperto em mim como se eu fosse tentar fugir dele. "Eu verifiquei você quando te contratei. Aprendi tudo o que podia. Eu também poderia ter contratado alguém para fazê-lo por mim. "

"Teve alguém me observando?" Agora que eu não acredito.

Ver-me teria que ser o trabalho mais chato do mundo.

Talvez sair de casa uma vez por semana, e isso é só para ir ao mercado. Eu fico com tudo praticamente só enviado bem à minha porta.

"Eu estava preocupado que alguém roubaria você," ele diz como se fosse certo. Ele diz que é uma possibilidade real de que alguém fosse vir e me levar embora.

"Roubar-me"? Nem sei o que fazer com isso.

"Sim. Se eu a tivesse encontrado, eu teria você e nunca deixaria outro homem perto de você. Fiquei com medo que encontraria alguém e então... " Suas palavras trilham. Ele não quer mesmo terminar a frase. Eu posso ver a incerteza no rosto dele. Ele tem medo que eu vá fugir dele, agora que eu sei a verdade. Mas o aperto que ele tem em mim não me deixa ir a qualquer lugar, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Ele nunca vai se livrar de mim agora.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Edward**

"Não quero que me deixe, Isabella. Não suporto a ideia de não ter você nem um segundo sequer, agora que tenho você comigo."

Ela sorri tão grande e brilhante para mim, que é como se ela sentisse as mesmas coisas que eu sempre senti por ela.

"Isso é loucura," ela disse, inclinando-se para beijar-me rapidamente. "Sinto essa atração entre nós, e eu nunca senti nada assim antes. É — "

"Amor", termino por ela.

"Amor", ela repete, e podemos olhar nos olhos um do outro.

Empurrando em Isabella suavemente, tento levá-la com ternura, desta vez. Menos pressa e menos medo de desaparecer o momento.

Eu a beijo apaixonadamente e sussurro minhas promessas de devoção e desejo. E quando encontramos nossos picos juntos, seu nome em meus lábios e o meu no dela, eu a embalo em meus braços e a seguro enquanto ela dorme, verdadeiramente feliz, por dentro e por fora, pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Chego à ela a cada hora durante toda a noite, fazendo amor várias vezes até a exaustão nos colocar para dormir. Na maioria das vezes, eu acordo ainda dentro dela, uma rodada de paixão, levando-nos para outra.

Seu sexo tem de estar ferido, mas ela continua agarrada a mim tanto quanto eu estou agarrado a ela.

Nenhum de nós quer se separar.

Quando o primeiro toque de luz solar entra através das janelas, eu beijo seu ombro e me aconchego no pescoço dela. "Feliz Natal, Isabella."

Sorrindo, ela se move em meus braços para me encarar, beijando meu pescoço e cavando mais fundo em mim.

"Feliz Natal, Edward".

"Tenho um presente para você."

Isabella senta-se um pouco e olha para mim. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça e ela ainda está meio adormecida, mas ela se anima com a palavra "presente".

"Você vai me dar um presente de Natal? Como se você nem sabia que eu viria aqui?"

"Eu não sabia. Eu comprei para você, e eu pensei em enviá-lo, mas me acovardei. Então pensei que talvez poderia guardá-lo para o seu aniversário." Eu me envergonho um pouco, sentindo-me bobo pela ideia, mas Isabella sorri para mim, inclinando-se e beijando minha bochecha.

Viro-me para fora da cama, não querendo deixar seu calor, mas querendo manter esse sorriso no rosto, e eu sinto uma picada forte em toda a minha bunda.

"Ai. Você acabou de me bater?"

Virando-me, vejo-a sentada na cama com o cobertor ao redor de sua cintura, seios cheios em exposição. Um olhar travesso na cara dela, e ela apenas balança a cabeça para mim.

"Oh, o retorno é justo, baby." Eu mergulho na cama, e nós rimos enquanto eu luto com ela e dou-lhe três tapas na sua bunda. Seus gritos de surpresa transformam-se em gemidos quando eu me inclino e beijo onde minha mão apenas fez uma marca rosada. "Você quer mais, ou você quer seu presente?"

"Ambos", ela diz no travesseiro, e eu mordo sua bunda, dando a ela o que ela pede.

Eu subo em cima dela enquanto ela permanece de bruços sobre a cama. Espalhando suas pernas ligeiramente, eu pressiono o meu pau nela por trás, sua entrada mais apertada do que o normal nesta posição, e eu tenho que trabalhar o meu caminho dentro dela. Ela levanta o rabo, me dando acesso a ela toda, e eu deslizo facilmente. Uma vez que estou completamente encaixado dentro de seu canal apertado, deito mais do meu peso em cima dela e começo a empurrar.

Metidas longas e profundas fazem o ângulo deliciosamente para ela, e ela geme mais e mais alto.

Meu pau está ainda duro como uma rocha mesmo depois de nossas rodadas de paixão, e estou pronto para gozar nela de novo. Não sei se alguma vez terei o bastante dela.

Eu trabalho para esfregar seu ponto doce por dentro, certificando-me que cada curso é dando-lhe o maior prazer possível, e ela logo aperta em volta de mim. Eu beijo seu pescoço e mordisco o ombro dela, e sua pele excessivamente sensibilizada responde.

Ela aperta os lençóis embaixo dela e grita seu orgasmo quando eu afundo dentro dela. Mais uma vez encho seu ventre desprotegido, deixando meu derramamento de sementes dentro dela.

Isabella está transbordando com ele neste momento e não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu coloquei meu bebê dentro dela.

Uma vez que suas contrações finalmente pararam, eu puxo do seu corpo e viro-a. Beijo cada mamilo antes de me mover para baixo da barriga dela e beijo seu clitóris. Uma vez que já beijei ternamente seus lugares doces, eu levanto e vou para a sala de estar, agarrando o presente debaixo da árvore.

Voltei a encontrá-la no mesmo local com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Eu rio quando sento na cama ao lado dela e mantive a caixa pequena.

Sentando-se, ela a tira de mim, com os olhos brilhando de emoção enquanto ela a abre. Depois que ela tem o papel fora, ela abre a caixa longa e magra e puxa para fora a corrente.

"O que é?", indaga, segurando o colar de ouro na mão.

"É sua voz, na verdade." Quando ela me olha interrogativamente, aponto para as ondas que correm ao longo do meio da corrente. "Ouvi suas gravações tantas vezes, que acho que eu as tenho memorizado, então peguei algumas palavras e tive as ondas de som moldada em ouro. As três pequenas seções de linhas mostram as palavras que eu mais amava ouvir."

Ela olha para mim com as lágrimas nos olhos dela. "O que diz?"

"Eu te amo".

Ela se joga em meus braços, agarrando-se a mim. Agarro-me a ela, tão ferozmente, querendo que ela saiba que o que eu digo é verdade.

"Eu amo você também, Edward."

Eu a abraço, beijo e enxugo suas lágrimas. "Eu te amei desde o momento em que ouvi sua voz. Obrigado por ter vindo aqui ser o meu milagre de Natal."


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Isabella**

 _Véspera de Natal, cinco anos mais tarde._

"Mas e se a energia acabar?" Anthony pergunta, um pouco de medo nos olhos dele.

"Seu pai é o maior homem da floresta que já existiu. Ele não vai deixar que nada nos aconteça. Além disso, se a energia acabar então teremos o jantar de Natal a luz de velas. É meio divertido." Seus olhos iluminam-se com a ideia, e eu beijo sua testa, dobrando-o na cama.

"Boa noite, meu amor. Durma um pouco. Papai Noel vai chegar em breve."

"Boa noite, mamãe. Eu te amo."

"Eu amo você, também."

Eu fecho a porta do quarto dele e faço o meu caminho para baixo. Acho Edward no nosso quarto, puxando para fora o conjunto de trem que Anthony ganhará de Natal do Papai Noel.

"Ele está dormindo?"

"Nem mesmo perto. É melhor esperar um pouco antes de levar isso para baixo. Apenas no caso."

Edward coloca o brinquedo no chão, caminhando para mim com o olhar sedutor dele. "Hmm. Eu me pergunto o que poderíamos fazer enquanto esperamos. O que possivelmente faremos com todo esse tempo livre nas mãos?"

Eu rio e derreto nele, amando a sensação dele contra mim.

Temos vivido aqui em nossa cabana nos últimos cinco anos, e cada dia juntos é melhor que o último. Eu estou ainda perdida e loucamente apaixonada pelo meu marido, e se o fato de que ele não tira as mãos de mim é qualquer indicação, posso dizer que ele sente o mesmo.

Tivemos nosso filho, Anthony, nove meses exatamente após o nosso primeiro Natal juntos, e decidimos esperar um pouco e ver se queríamos mais. Eu e o Edward somos pessoas simples e não queremos uma grande família. Alguns anos se passaram depois de ter o nosso filho, e nós concordamos que nosso trio era perfeito.

"Eu pensei que você ia me fazer s'mores¹?" Eu reclamo quando a língua de Alex encontra minha clavícula.

 _¹Sanduíches de biscoitos._

"Façamos o seguinte. Você me deixa comer sua boceta, e então eu vou fazer para você s'mores."

"É como se você nem estivesse tentando ganhar alguma coisa aqui," eu rio enquanto eu o deixo desabotoar minha calça jeans.

"Querida, eu tenho você. Já ganhei tudo."

Minha risada se transforma em outro gemido, quando Edward se ajoelha diante de mim, beijando-me em todos os lugares.

Ele é tão bom para mim, que às vezes não acredito. Talvez lerei o novo livro Ruby Dixon, Ice Planet Holiday, em voz alta esta noite. Ele está esperando a última história do bárbaro, e ele adora quando eu chego às cenas de sexo.

Eu fecho meus olhos e sorrio, pensando que isto faria nosso Natal melhor ainda.

 ** _Fim._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de comentar e favoritar a história. Gostaria de mais adaptações? Comente aí! Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
